


Red Lipstick

by gokusPrincess014



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokusPrincess014/pseuds/gokusPrincess014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulla uses her new lipstick during her and Goku's love night. Unfortunately, it's kissproof, and Goku doesn't fully understand how a kissproof lipstick works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own DBZ and its characters.

**"Valese,** wait! Where are we going?" Bulla asked as her friend Valese grabbed her arm and pulled her as the latter walked towards a certain boutique.

They were currently at the mall for some friendly bonding while Goku went to Capsule Corp to train with Vegeta in the Gravity Room. Before he left that morning, Bulla had told him that she would be meeting Valese at the mall, to which Goku agreed on the condition that she would be back before dark. Before six, to be exact. Or before Goku comes home from training.

Bulla's eyes widened when she saw that they are about to enter a boutique selling negligees. The salesladies inside greeted them and they both nodded and smiled back in response. Valese then walked towards the New Arrivals section, still pulling her by her arm.

"Valese, what are we doing here? I have to be back soon, or Goku's gonna get cross." Bulla said in a low voice as her friend rummaged through the rack, seemingly in search of something.

"Relax Bulla. It's only three o clock. Goku said you should be back before six right? That means you still have three hours." Valese answered as she continued to look through the stack of clothes in front of them.

"What exactly are we doing here, anyway? Are you going to buy a new one? Oh I know, maybe you want to give Goten a little surprise, don't you?" Bulla asked in a teasing voice.

Valese shook her head as she pulled out a red negligee from the rack. "No, not me. You are going to buy this." She said as she held up the negligee in front of Bulla.

Bulla's eyes widened as she stared at the clothing in front of her. The negligee was made of silk and lace, but the most part of it comprises of lace. It had two thin straps which could be tied and untied. A flimsy, low cut, red, lacy G-string bikini accompanied it, also with straps on its side. It also came with a red silk robe. She imagined herself wearing it, and she blushed furiously as she thought of how Goku would probably react once he sees her in it. 

"So? I take it that you're going to buy it." Valese said when she saw her friend blushing. 

"Valese, you know I don't really need to wear these things. Goku's always tired from training, and he most likely won't pay any attention to me even if he sees me wearing these clothes." Bulla reasoned out, referring to the sexy negligee in front of her.

"Don't worry, I'm a hundred percent sure that he's going to pay attention to you once he sees you wearing it." Valese said, winking at her friend naughtily. "Let's go and pay for this. We still have to go to another shop before we head home." She said as she pulled Bulla towards the counter, the negligee and its silk robe still in her hand. Bulla was about to get her credit card to pay for the item but then Valese beat her to it. Once they walked out of the boutique, Valese handed the shopping bag containing the negligee to Bulla. 

"There. Now come on, we still have to buy some finishing touches." She said.

Bulla smiled as she shook her head. "Thank you, Valese." 

Valese just nodded and smiled as they walked towards the store selling cosmetics and perfumes. They entered the shop and went towards the Lipstick section at once.

"Now let's see, which of these lipsticks should you use?" Valese asked herself as she and Bulla looked through the lipsticks on the display. She then came across a particularly red one and smiled. She took it from the display and held it over for Bulla to see.

"See this? You're going to use this later when you wear that negligee we bought. This is kissproof, so you don't have to worry about it smearing when you go to kiss him. And one more thing, this is also quite difficult to wipe off once it comes in contact with your skin." Valese told her friend.

"But Valese...-"

Valese shook her head. "No buts, Bulla. If you want Goku to notice you and pay attention to you, you have to do as I say. You said it yourself that he's always tired from training that's why he doesn't seem to notice you anymore. Well, now, it's time for you to make the first move." She told her friend.

"But he's the guy. He should make the first move." Bulla reasoned out.

"Bulla, if you're either married or living with the guy, it's all right for you to make the first move." Valese explained. "Look, you made mention before that you and Goku seldom sleep together anymore, right? Because he's tired from training almost all the time. So what you need to do is, you need to do something that will make him notice you even though he's tired. Trust me, it's all right. Goku would even appreciate it if you do this first move I'm talking about." 

"Well, all right. After all, you and Goten seem to be having a healthy relationship." Bulla said.

Valese laughed. "Yeah, he's always busy with work, but almost all the time, this technique works on him." She said then turned towards the red lipstick in her hand. "Come on, let's go to the Perfume section then we're going to pay and leave." 

Bulla smiled and nodded. "All right."

After choosing a perfume with a subtle feminine scent, Valese and Bulla paid for the items and left the shop. They went to the parking lot to get their car so they could go home.

"Don't worry, Bulla, you still have over an hour to prepare." Valese said as she glanced at her watch while Bulla drove. "Just make sure to do everything that I told you." 

Bulla smiled. "Okay. Thanks Valese."

 **Goku** stood up and smiled before he turned towards Bulma and Vegeta.

"Well, guess I better go. Thanks for the treat, Bulma." He said as Bulma helped her robot gather the dirty dishes they had used. He and Vegeta had just finished training and when they went out of the Gravity Room, Bulma asked him to have dinner with them. Of course, he agreed. Goku could never say no when it comes to food.

"Anytime, Goku." Bulma replied.

"Kakarot, I expect you to be early tomorrow." Vegeta said in his usual voice.

Goku nodded and placed two fingers to his forehead. "All right. See you tomorrow, Vegeta." He said as he disappeared.

He reappeared in front of his house. He smiled when he saw that the lights were on inside. It meant that Bulla had already returned. She kept her promise and stayed true to her word that she would be back before dark. Still smiling, he opened the door and entered his house, totally unaware of what's waiting for him inside.

 **Bulla** heard the front door opening and figured out that Goku had already arrived. She looked at the mirror and applied another coating of lipstick on her perfect lips before she took the hairbrush and ran it through her long, silky, blue hair. As a finishing touch, she took the bottle of perfume that they bought earlier and sprayed some on her wrists, at the side of her neck, behind her ear and in between her thighs before setting it back on the dresser.

She heard Goku's footsteps ascending on the stairs and her heart throbbed with anticipation as she waited for him inside the room that they shared.

"Bulla? Are you asleep already?" She heard him ask as the doorknob twisted from the outside. Instead of answering, she sat on their bed and waited for him to enter.

The door opened, revealing Goku, wearing a new set of his training clothes, and it dawned on her that he must have showered already before he went home. He had a few bruises on his arms which he probably got from training and he looked really tired, but when he saw Bulla sitting up on their bed wearing a red negligee, something in him stirred.

"Hi, Goku." Bulla greeted him in a singsong voice, and that's when he noticed her red lips. The lipstick emphasized her full lips and made it look more plump and kissable, and a naughty thought crossed his mind at once about kissing her until her red lipstick smeared all over her face, making a certain part of his body slowly come to life.

"Hi.. I thought you're already asleep.." He replied as he continued to stare at her, desire for her slowly flooding his brain.

"No, I was waiting for you..." She said once more as she stood and walked towards the dresser. She took the hairbrush and ran it through her hair once more.

"What for?" He asked.

Bulla turned to look at him and smiled as she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Then she tiptoed and brushed her lips against his. She licked his lips a little as she gave him a sweet and passionate kiss, to which he responded at once. Their tongues dueled for dominance and Bulla let Goku win, before she broke off from their kiss.

"I just want to kiss you goodnight." She whispered against his lips. She smiled when she saw that he had some red lipstick marks on the sides of his lips.

Goku looked at her, eyes glazing with desire. "I see." He replied, still in a daze because of the kiss they just shared. "Is that all?" He then asked. He wasn't really sure why he asked it though. 

Bulla smirked at him. "What do you mean is that all? Do you want more?" She asked in a naughty voice.

Her words started to arouse him, and he felt his training pants become tighter as a bulge slowly formed on his crotch. He smirked back at her. "More? Sounds like a big word to me." He said as he now wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, pressing her against his bulging erection. Bulla giggled softly when she felt his hardened member twitching against her stomach, as if trying to get her attention. 

Before she could react, he bent down and claimed her lips once more in a hot and fierce kiss. The thought of smearing her lipstick all over her face came into his mind once more, almost driving him mad with want as he continued to kiss her hungrily, his arms tightening around her waist in the process. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck, pulling him close to her and making him deepen the kiss. Her arms then travelled from the back of his neck towards his arms, her delicate fingers caressing and stroking his arm muscles lightly, making him groan against their heated kiss. She felt his erection continuously twitching against her stomach as he pulled her closer to him, and she placed one of her hands in between them to stroke his bulging desire, making his member grow harder until it strained against his pants. She smiled against their kiss as it twitched in her hand, then she grabbed his shaft, now outlined against his pants, and traced a circle around its head lightly with her finger, making his hips jerk a little.

She broke off from their kiss and smiled wickedly when she saw his dazed look. "You want more, well, I'm going to give you more..." She whispered as she licked his lips and grounded against his erection, making him hiss with pleasure. 

Goku looked at her, eyes heavy and glazing with lust and desire and noticed that her lipstick was still intact, though her lips were slightly bruised. He smiled naughtily. "Do you think you could last, Princess?" He asked her tauntingly.

"Is that a challenge?" She asked, still smirking.

"Well, just so you know, I don't plan on stopping until I get that lipstick of yours smeared all over your face." He replied as he smiled wickedly, almost laughing when he saw the look of surprise instantly showing on her features. 

"But Goku, my lipstick is...-" Before she could finish her sentence, he silenced her once more with another breathtaking kiss, causing her knees to buckle. She clung to him for support, and she pinched on his biceps lightly as he deepened the kiss. She then felt him cupping her fully rounded breast through her negligee, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

Bulla moaned against their kiss, clinging tighter to him as he stroked her breast through her thin clothes. He pinched her hardening nipple lightly, making her flinch a little against him. He then broke off from their kiss and showered her with small hot kisses all over her jawline and her neck, down to her shoulders. He untied the thin straps of her negligee, making it fall on the floor and leaving her only in her red lacy bikini. Bulla didn't even notice that she was already naked as he started to kiss, lick and suckle on her breasts alternately while massaging them simultaneously. She wrapped her arms around his neck and grasped fistfulls of his hair in her small hands.

"Gokuuu... Ohh.. Gokuu.." She moaned softly as she writhed in pleasure against him, one of her legs wrapping around his waist.

To her surprise, he scooped her in his arms and laid her down gently on the bed before trailing another series of wet kisses on her stomach down to her red lacy panties which covered her most sensitive spot. Her hips jerked a little when she felt him kiss the crotch of her now wet panties before tracing her still covered slit with his tongue. He nibbled on her clit through her panties before he untied the side straps of her undergarment and discarded it on the floor just like her negligee, leaving her awaiting core now exposed before him.

Bulla gasped in pleasure when she felt his tongue tracing against her moist slit, while two of his fingers stroked her delicate folds lightly. She spread her legs wider as his tongue delved into her inner folds, licking and nibbling on her clit simultaneously.He wiggled his tongue against her opening then against her now swollen clit, the tickling sensation sending waves of pleasure all over her body as she shivered in delight and moaned against him, her legs clamping tightly around his head as he continued with his assault.

"Gokuu..." She moaned out.

"Mmm?" He asked as he smirked while he continued 'eating' her up. Her skin was flushed and her eyes were closed as she rocked against him in pure pleasure. He saw her bite her lips lightly before pouting, making him chuckle against her clit. He continued stroking her core with his tongue until she came, her sweet juices squirting all over his face. He made sure to lick every single drop before he stood up and looked at her. He smiled wickedly as he took note of her trembling form, which made him more aroused as well.

Bulla took note of his smirk which sent shivers down her spine as she began to anticipate what would happen next. Her eyes travelled down his body and she eyed his rigid member outlined against his training pants with desire, an idea instantly coming to her mind. She suddenly sat up on the bed and stopped Goku even before he could undress in front of her.

"Why?" Goku asked. Instead of answering, she just wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him towards her until she was face to face with his crotch. She then took him by surprise when she traced the outline of his manhood with her lips, her red lipstick staining his orange pants. He flinched a little when he felt her hot mouth against his straining bulge, his member twitching in anticipation.

"Princess..." He moaned softly as she licked his member against his pants. She then trailed small kisses up to his waist, staining his blue sash with her red lipstick as well before she went back down to kissing his clothed member, most of her lipstick smearing against the crotch of his pants. She tugged on his sash softly and loosened it before untying it from his waist. It fell to the floor softly along with her discarded clothes. She pulled his pants down after and smiled when she finally saw his rigid member exposed before her. Her eyes glowed with desire as she eyed his cock. It was big and very thick, with beads of precum coating his tip. Wasting no time, she began to lick his cock from its base up to its sensitive tip while making sure to twirl her tongue against the small opening on his tip. She cupped his balls and squeezed it softly as she continued licking his member, some of her lipstick smearing against his shaft. His eyes rolled back in pleasure as she sucked and licked on his balls before she began trailing her tongue along his length once more, the veins on his cock becoming more pronounced as she continued to lick his thick length.

"Ohhh... M-My..."

Bulla smiled wickedly when she heard his soft moans, his fingers running through her soft blue tresses, encouraging her to do more. She then surprised him once more by sucking on his balls longer than usual before licking him again slowly from the base of his cock up to his tip. After a while, he felt his balls tightening, and he tugged on her hair softly as he neared his release.

"Princess... I'm... I'm..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence as he finally came, his body quivering violently as his cock pulsed in her lips and his white hot seed exploded inside her mouth. Like what he did to her earlier, she took all of his essences in, then she surprised him once more when she spit his juices on the tip of his still rigid cock before licking it clean once more, making sure to twirl her tongue against the tip of his member before sucking gently on the small opening on his tip. Then she looked at him, some of his juices flowing at the side of her mouth. Goku shivered when he saw the dazed look in her eyes, as well as the few lipstick smears on the side of her lips.

"Mmm... Tastes good." She said as she licked his cum from her lips, clearly teasing him. Then she eyed his still hard cock with desire and anticipation, almost driving him mad with want and arousal. Not being able to control himself anymore, he kicked off his boots before he pulled his shirts off and tossed them on the floor. He pushed her down on the bed gently and pinned her with his thighs, his thick member grinding against her drenched opening. He made her wrap her legs around his waist as he positioned himself and got ready to enter her. With a slow and powerful thrust, he plunged his thick cock inside her. He made sure to bury his whole length inside her core, filling her to the brim. Bulla's eyes widened and she let out a silent scream when she felt the full feeling of him inside her once more, something which she would always love.

"Gokuu..." She moaned out as she wrapped her arms around his back, stroking his muscles as he began thrusting inside her, starting with slow thrusts at first before quickening his pace and penetrating her with more vigorous and powerful thrusts. Her legs tightened around his waist and her back arched as he continued thrusting inside her. He made a circular motion with his hips with every thrust, making sure to rub his member along her inner walls while hitting on her G-spot as well. Bulla's manicured nails dug into his back as she moaned out his name once more.

"Gokuuu... Ohh.. Gokuu.." 

Her moans were enough to drive him mad with want and he claimed her lips once more in a passionate and bruising kiss as he continued to penetrate her with his thrusts. He groaned against their kiss when he felt his balls tightening the second time while Bulla tightened her legs around his waist. 

"Go..kuuu..." 

"Ohh... Bulla..." 

With a hard and powerful thrust, he came and reached his second release, his seminal fluid spilling inside her core and shooting deep into her womb. He wrapped his arms around her and crushed her body to him as he shuddered and filled her with all of his seed. She felt him trembling on top of her and she tightened her arms around him as she too reached her second release, her inner walls clamping around his cock tightly as her juices splashed against him, coating his thick shaft while she quivered beneath him. He held her tightly, his body shaking due to the intense orgasm they both had. 

He collapsed on top of her, breathing hard with his member still embedded deep within her core. They remained like that for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow as they struggled to catch their breaths.

"I love it when you shiver like that.. Makes me feel proud because I can have the strongest man in the world quivering before me.. Or should I say on top of me." Bulla said with a smile as she cupped his face and pinched his cheeks lightly. 

Goku smiled back. "Mmm... you're the only one who could do that to me, Princess.." He said as he planted a kiss on her swollen red lips. Then he looked at her and took note of how she looked. Her blue hair was splayed all over the pillows, her eyes were half dazed, and her cheeks were flushed. He frowned a little in confusion when he saw that she still had some of her lipstick intact, though her lips were already swollen and bruised because of all the intense kissing they did earlier.

Bulla noticed the confused look on his features. "Why?" She asked him.

"How come your lipstick is still intact?" He asked, making her chuckle.

"Goku, my lipstick is kissproof." She told him with a smile.

"Kissproof? So you mean... It won't come off, even if we keep on kissing each other all night?" He asked.

"Mmm.. Not necessarily. Of course it will also wear off, but it's gonna take a lot more kissing or maybe more than just kissing for it to completely wear off." She explained.

He nodded in understanding. Then to her surprise, his evil smirk returned. "In that case, let's make it wear off. Completely." He said in a slightly deep voice which sent shivers down her spine.

"Goku, what do you..-" she was cut off when he suddenly turned into a Super Saiyan and claimed her lips in another hungry kiss, his member swelling and hardening inside her once more. Bulla's eyes widened as she responded to his kiss, moaning when she felt him moving inside her again.

 **The** sun was already shining brightly when Goku woke up the next day. He looked beside him and saw Bulla, still sleeping soundly while her head lied down on his arm, her body spooned against him. He took note of the fact that her lipstick has already worn off and was now smeared all over her face, and he smiled to himself as memories of last night came back to him, her moans, her body trembling and writhing in pleasure beneath him, and the body shaking orgasms he had because of her. He was so passionate with her, and it's all because he wanted to smear her red lipstick all over her face. He looked at her once more and kissed her cheek.

"Love you..." He whispered as he kissed her. She stirred a little and snuggled against the pillow she was hugging but didn't open her eyes. 

"Mmm.. Gokuu.." She whispered, her swollen lips pouting as if trying to kiss someone. He laughed when he saw what she did and leaned towards her once more, planting a kiss on her awaiting lips. A tired but contented smile then formed on her face with her eyes closed. She was probably tired and sore from all the lovemaking they did last night, but she looked as satisfied as him. Goku stroked her hair as he pulled her closer to him and tightened his arms around her sleeping form. He loved her very much, maybe more than anything else in the universe, and there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. He would give her everything, even the whole world, if she asked him for it. 

Then suddenly, he remembered something. Vegeta had told him yesterday to come early for their training today! He glanced at the clock and gasped. It's already nine in the morning, and they usually start training at around seven. Untangling himself from Bulla, he went straight to their bathroom and showered quickly before he picked up his clothes from last night. He hadn't sweated in it anyway so he thought of wearing it again. He opened his cabinet and took another set of his training clothes so he would have something to wear later when he goes to shower after their training. Then he walked over to Bulla and planted a kiss on her lips before placing two fingers on his forehead and teleporting to Capsule Corporation.

He appeared in the middle of the living room, startling Bulma who scolded him at once.

"Goku! I told you not to do that... Wait! What happened to you?" She asked as she stared at him in awe and amusement.

"I overslept that's why I was late." He answered as he turned to leave, but was stopped when Bulma halted him.

"No.. That's not what I mean.. Oh Goku! Have you even looked at yourself in the mirror before you left home?" She asked, obviously trying to control her laughter while blushing at the same time.

"No, why?" He asked back in response.

Instead of answering, Bulma pulled him towards the full length mirror where he could see his whole body, and he gasped with what he saw. Red lipstick marks were all over the sides of his lips, his face and neck, and there were also some lipstick stains on his sash and.... He blushed furiously when he saw that more of the red lipstick stains were concentrated on the crotch of his pants and memories of how Bulla devoured him last night came back to him once again, making his member twitch as he thought of it. Frantically, he tried to rub off the lipstick stains off his clothes as well as his skin but to his surprise, it won't come off.

"Silly, that's a kissproof lipstick, it won't come off your skin or your clothes just by simple rubbing. You need to apply some water, and rub it vigorously off your skin for it to come off." Bulma told him as she laughed.

"Huh? H-How did you know?" He asked, totally embarassed.

"Because I have one just like that, the only difference is, mine is color pink." Bulma replied to him.

"I... I think I'll go take a shower again first.." He said as he started to head off towards the nearest shower room.

"So, I take it that Bulla is still asleep as of now, huh Goku?" Bulma asked him.

Goku nodded uneasily. "Uhh... Yeah." 

"Poor Bulla. It was such a tiring night for her..." Bulma said once more in a teasing voice.

Goku's face turned red at once and he said nothing as he walked towards the shower room while Bulma just laughed in amusement.

 **Later** that afternoon, as Bulla watered the plants around the house, Goku appeared behind her without her even noticing that he was already there. Goku's eyes widened when he saw Bulla bent before him as she inspected a particular plant, her white cotton panties exposed before his eyes. He felt his member twitch as he stared at her panties, and memories of their intense lovemaking flooded his thoughts once more.

Bulla felt that someone is staring at her from behind so she straightened up and turned around to see who it is. 

"Goku? You're early today." She said to him as she straightened the folds on her dress.

He continued to stare at her, a dazed look in his eyes. She was wearing a white flower printed minidress that showed off her curves and much to his delight, she used the red lipstick once more, emphasizing her already kissable lips. His training pants tightened once more as a rather naughty idea came into his mind.

"Goku?" Bulla called his attention when she saw that he was still staring at her intently.

Instead of answering, he walked up to her and suddenly scooped her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style and taking her by surprise. Unfortunately, her face landed near his sweaty armpit and his own masculine scent laced with sweat assaulted her senses at once.

"Gokuuu!" She protested in a high pitched voice as he walked inside the house, with her in his arms.

He smirked at her and chuckled when he saw her reaction. For some reason, he always loved it everytime she would call his name in a high pitched voice whenever she scolded or protested against him, for she looked rather cute when she does that. "Heh, love you." He said as he gave her a quick but deep kiss on her plump lips, some of her lipstick smearing on his lips.

Bulla knew at once what he wanted and a furious blush crept up on her cheeks. "Take a shower first." She told him as they reached the room that they shared.

He kissed her lips once more as he opened the bathroom door. "Sure, but I need you to join me." He replied with a wicked smile. Before Bulla could protest, he went in the shower room and turned the shower on, the water splashing on both of them at once.

"Gokuuuu! I just bought this dress! And now you're getting it..-" she didn't finish her sentence as he silenced her with a fervent and passionate kiss while he kicked the door and closed it. Soon, only their occasional moans and grunts of pleasure could be heard along with the water from the shower as they once again made love. And deep inside her, Bulla knew that it is going to be another long, passion-filled night.

 _And it all started with a red lipstick that's kissproof. I swear, I'll definitely be pregnant before all that lipstick is fully consumed._ Bulla thought to herself as she moaned out in pleasure while Goku thrusted his length inside her hot channel, her nails digging deeply into his back.


End file.
